


DEFIANCE

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First daughter!Clarke, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Secretservice!Bellamy, doctor!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: ‘Defiance’ Bellamy imagined the name suited her well. She was like a walking revolution, enticing people in her wake. He’ll later come to know how right he was.





	DEFIANCE

**Author's Note:**

> Hajimemashte
> 
> So this is my first time posting something: I'm in your care Yoroshiku
> 
> Special thanks to Lizzie on Amino who edited my work
> 
> Please read and comment so I can improve

 "This is her file.”

A yellow official folder, DEFIANCE stamped on it in red ink, drops on the table in front of him. Bellamy stays in his attentive position and doesn’t even spare the folder a glance.

He already knows what’s in it; having had read the report when he first took command as one of the secret service special agents, tasked with protection of the president and her family.

Dr. Abigail Griffin was the President of The United States of America, the first female president. She had won her election as an independent candidate with the former President Jaha’s support.

A highly sought after doctor in her previous life, she took to politics after her husband died in a factory accident. She quickly rose to power, running and winning the bid for presidency after only two years of service as a junior senator.

Her daughter, Clarke Griffin (or Defiance as she would be referred to as), was another success story. Graduated valedictorian from her school, magna cum laude from Harvard for pre-med, first in her batch at John Hopkins, internship and residency from mayo and now leading her own team at doctors without borders or Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF).

This year her team was returning to Sudan to help with the epidemic difficulties being faced in Dafur, and Bellamy had the pleasure of being the leading officer of her security detail.

He was to meet her today, he spotted her with ease - she was in a simple blue jacket sitting on the steps of the Lincoln memorial talking to a brunette. Most of her was hidden from view by the brunette so he was only partially to blame for what happened next.  
He saw the brunette pull out a switch blade from her jacket pocket and he immediately went into protect the asset mode - he rushed forward and tackled the girl pinning her down and twisting her arm behind her.

He was just about to pull out his handcuffs when a voice stopped him. 

“What do you think you are doing to my friend?”

He looked to find three guns and an icy blue glare trained on him. He would deny it for years to come but the glare terrified him more. Guns he could handle, but the icy glare staring down at him promised harm - the kind which you’ll never forget.

It was then that he noticed the apple in the first daughter’s hand. 

He released the brunette and stood up slowly. “Everyone take a breath, now I’m going to take something out of my pocket very slowly,” he explained, lifting his hand and reaching inside his inner jacket pocket. The agents’ hands tightened on the guns, but the blonde had stopped paying attention to him and was busy kneeling beside the brunette, checking if the girl was alright. He noticed that the girl whom he had just attacked had a leg brace and immediately felt ashamed at his inability to perceive the right threat. He took out his badge slowly and showed it to the three agents.

“I’m Bellamy Blake, special agent in charge, secret service.”

The guns were immediately lowered as the three agents saluted their commanding officer.

“You must be McIntyre, Monroe and Miller.” he said nodding to each of the agents while motioning with his hand signaling them to be at ease.

“And you must be the idiot appointed to protect me.”

The voice came from behind him. He turned to find that the icy glare had returned and now it seemed even fiercer than before, if that was even possible. The brunette was now standing by her side smirking at him as if she was going to enjoy seeing him torn to bits. He assumed the first daughter was going to be the one to do the tearing. He now recognized the brunette, she was Raven Reyes, one of the first daughter’s closest friends and confidants.

“I am not an idiot,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “Ma’am” he added as an afterthought.

“I saw miss Raven here pulling out knife on the first daughter of the united states of America and I did what any agent worth his money would instinctively do to neutralize the threat”.

It looked like she was going say more but at that moment a girl came up to them, she must have been around 9 or 10 “Excuse me. Are you Clarke Griffin, the President’s daughter?”

Clarke’s demeanor changed instantly as she smiled down at the girl. The iciness left her eyes to be replaced by warmth and the eyes which seemed so daunting to Bellamy now seemed like the clear blue sky. Suddenly she looked ethereal.

“Yes, I am and what’s your name?” 

“I’m Charlotte. Can I shake your hand?” the girl - Charlotte - replied timidly.

Clarke let out a twinkling laugh and Bellamy be dammed if that wasn’t the best sound in the world. “If you want, you can have a hug too.” she said extending her arms. The girl led out a squeal and nodded frantically. Clarke let out another laugh and Bellamy’s heart did a little flip. As Clarke gathered the girl in her arms Bellamy heard numerous sounds of camera shutters. All around them people were whispering and pointing, most had taken their phones out and were not so discreetly taking pictures. It seemed that his accidental tackle had garnered the attention of the crowd. 

He watched as the warmth left Clarke’s eyes and a steely glint took its place. She extracted herself from the hug, still smiling down at the girl and spoke, “Charlotte I have to go now but you take care of yourself and keep on smiling, okay?”

As Clarke straightened up she gave a conspicuous nod to miller who nodded back shedding the hint of amusement on his face and going into agent mode. He signaled Agents Monroe and McIntyre and Bellamy watched in wonder as the three agents seamlessly went into a triangular formation enclosing miss Griffin within it. But as they started to move Clarke was a pace ahead of the formation. As though she was leading the charge as if she wasn’t the one being protected but was the one who will face any incoming danger and protect the people behind her – her people. Bellamy shook himself out of the reverie and moved to walk beside her, effortlessly fitting in her side like he was meant to be there.

‘Defiance’ Bellamy imagined the name suited her well. She was like a walking revolution, enticing people in her wake. He’ll later come to know how right he was.

**********************************************

They landed in Sudan very roughly, Bellamy clutched onto a handle for his dear life. He had hated planes since his time in the Marines, and this plane was even worse than the air force’s most rickety flights he had suffered through. He glanced at Clarke who was also clutching her own handle tightly but unlike Bellamy she seemed at ease jumping and falling with the bumps almost gracefully, how she managed that was a complete mystery to Bellamy.

“Having problems with the flight special agent in charge sir?” Clarke asked with a straight face in a tone some people would almost think of as worried but the teasing glint in her eyes gave her away.

Bellamy hated it when she called him that and she very well knew it. They had settled into an intense animosity since their first meeting, him considering her a rich spoiled brat who got everything she wanted in her life and her having a problem with his asshole-ness which he can give her - he was an asshole.

“Give it a rest Griffin, the big baby is just not used to all the luxuries of the life of a doctor without borders.” Raven called from Griffin’s right. But she was jiggling her good leg in nervousness, so that was like the pot calling the kettle black.

Raven was another one of the many things that came with Clarke Griffin, that seemed to just be there to make his life more miserable. The two girls were like sisters in everything but name. Attached at the hip spending most of their nights together at either the White House or at Raven’s apartment (which, to Bellamy’s surprise, was somehow better protected than the white house). The both of them together were even better at getting on his nerves than when separated. 

The two of them had a very strange back story too. Now he wasn’t a snoop but Harper *ahem* agent McIntyre loved to talk and he had overheard her and Monroe discussing about a boy named Finn and terms like fiancé was thrown around so of course Bellamy got curious. 

Apparently, they both dated the same guy at the same time. He was in peace corps stationed in the same place as griffin and had hooked up with her but a few days later Raven had flown in to their location (filling a call for a technician at the camp) to surprise him and was surprised instead to meet her fiancé’s new girlfriend. Both the girls had dumped him and chosen each other instead. Raven had joined Clarke’s team as a technician while doing research on the side. She was after all the fist student to score perfect in MIT’s aeronautics program. 

As the plane finally landed Bellamy was the first one out of his seat. Signaling with his hand for the other agents to follow him, he took out his gun and nodded to Miller, who was ready at the door of the plane to open up the door. He went first and the other agents followed him out. They did a perimeter sweep of the airport before calling out to the princess to come out. 

Clarke exited the plane nodding to every agent a thank you, even Bellamy - though the nod to him was way curt. Raven came out next followed by – Jasper & Monty, a nurse and an anesthesiologist respectively, Nurse Fox and Doctors Mbege and Dickinson.   
Bellamy stood on alert again as three jeeps came bounding in. 

“Don’t shoot! We’re here to drive you to the hospital” a familiar voice came from the first jeep. 

Out came the last person Bellamy expected to see in this place – 

“Octavia!” Clarke bounded past him and hugged his little sister tightly. 

“Hey there doc!” Octavia said while holding Clarke at an arm’s length. “How’s it been,and who is your new Special agent in charge is he ho-“ She stopped short as she noticed her brother.

“Horribly shocked, extremely angry? Yes, yes he is.” Bellamy cut in. He glared at Octavia as she gaped at him. 

“Big brother….. ” was all she was able to get out. 

There was a moment of silence before Clarke broke it. “So, you are the brother who duct taped a kid to a pole naked for kissing your sister?”

Bellamy ignored her. “what are you doing here O?”, he said folding his arms while giving Octavia the best disappointed look he could manage. 

Octavia seemed to falter for a second but then she quickly regained her bearings and glared right back. 

“what does it look like? I’m doing my job.”

“you told me you were a tour organizer.” He says in an accusing tone. 

“well I am one, no one knows these parts better than me. I am the tour guide for the hospital and its staff.” She shoots back. 

“this is not a safe place for you to be at..” he starts but gets cut off by Octavia “but it is safe for you and for the President’s daughter? If she can be here so can I” she remarks and turns around to get back into her car, ending the argument there. 

Clarke walks past him giving him a faux understanding pat on the back and gets into the shotgun beside Octavia.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Days passed by and Bellamy got into a routine. 

Clarke would wake up at 5:30 a.m., so he would wake up at 4:30 hours relive Miller or Harper who ever was on night guard at 5:00 hours and guard Clarke till 12:00 hours . He would then eat his lunch and take a break and then go back to guarding Clarke from 14:00 hours till 22:00 hours then go to sleep. And repeat. 

In this time nothing out of the ordinary happened there were a few mishaps with some drug addicts but before any of them could step in Clarke already had them flat on their fronts with an arm twisted behind. 

Bellamy got some time to spend with his sister got to talking about her choice of profession where she stated with a firm stance that if he could work as a human shield for others she could very well work in some village helping people. He wasn’t still sold on the idea but she had a point and he conceded (for the time being). 

And then because universe hates him, Monroe gets shot. 

It doesn’t even happen while protecting Clarke. In fact Clarke isn’t even in the vicinity when she gets shot (thank gods for small mercies), it happens when she spots a thief stealing medicine from the supplies and tries to confront him (without backup like a fool) and he takes a gun out and shoots her in a panic. 

Monroe is brought in bleeding from her abdomen cussing like a sailor. Clarke immediately rushes to her side, clutching her hand in hers as she shouts orders “clean that table bring me anesthetic, morphine 20 ccs, bag her” and her team launches into motion, scurrying around with military like precision.   
“lift her up, on one two three!” at three everyone heaved the stretcher up on the table. 

“Jasper, Monty go prep the O.R., Fox take over for Jasper at the bag, Bellamy guard the perimeter they might come again.” The orders were fired in quick succession. For a second Bellamy was taken back this was the first time she had called him by his first name, he wasn’t even sure if she knew it. But then his brain caught up with him “I don’t take orders from you.” He grunted out, but left to guard the perimeter anyways, motioning to Miller and Harper to follow him. 

A few hours passed as Bellamy guarded the area around the hospital while thinking about what Clarke had let slip. She had said that ‘they might be back’ who did she mean? And how did she know anything about this ‘they’ whosoever they were? Will Monroe be alright? And why the bloody hell did his heart skip a beat when she called him Bellamy? All good and equally important questions.   
After three hours Clarke emerged from the operation theater. “She’s out of danger, thankfully the reaction time was fast and she didn’t loose too much blood. Thankfully the bullet missed any major organs and we were able to repair the damages.”

"You all can take a break now, if they haven’t come back yet they are not going to.” She continued nodding to Miller and Harper. 

She then turned to him and with a solemn expression delivered one of the most ominous phrases of all, “we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> You can find me on the 100 Amino uner the same name  
> For those who don't know what an amino is its an online community for the fans of the 100 do join and get to experience all things the 100
> 
> Ja ne


End file.
